1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plumbing connectors and, in particular, this invention relates to reversible connectors for tubing.
2. Background
Connectors for plumbing conductors such as tubing are known. One class of connectors reversibly connects substantially smooth tubing pieces by means of friction-inducing surfaces.
Connectors with friction-inducing surfaces offer the favorable attributes of 1) being joined to connectors without requiring extra materials, e.g., solder, flux; 2) easily separating joined tubing and connectors; and 3) easily reconfiguring supply plumbing to accommodate changing needs or demands. In spite of the foregoing favorable attributes, connectors with friction-inducing surfaces also have shortcomings. One shortcoming is that leakage frequently occurs because the tubing is not correctly aligned with the seal in the connector. Another shortcoming is that leakage is frequently induced by lateral pressures on the seals. The leakage frequently occurs because the lateral pressure displaces the tubing to the extent that the seal can no longer provide a fluid-tight fit thereto. Yet another shortcoming is that leakage frequently occurs to seal damage caused by misaligning the connector and tubing when these components are being joined.
There then is a need for a connector with friction-inducing surfaces which is self-aligning with respect to tubing being inserted therein, which will sustain lateral forces without leakage, and which will offer an enhanced degree of protection to seals when the connector is being mated to a piece of tubing.